Discovering Tig
by mca98
Summary: Will Benedict, the kind looking, danger sensing, do gooder savant with all the love in the world to give. Tig Kingsman, the short haired, dungaree wearing and overly powerful savant with all the sadness in the world to hide away. But can the discovery of her soulfinder change her for good?
1. Chapter 1

Bounding down the stairs, I feel like a two year old on Christmas morning. There she was; my answer to everything. Crystal.

No, not in that way; she's my brother's soulfinder for crying out loud. But she was still, most definitely, the answer to all my problems.

"Someone's eager," Crystal laughs, watching me come to an abrupt stop at the bottom step. I smile nervously, running a hand through my hair.

"Sorry, it's just you know I've been waiting and stuff and now you're finally like-" I ramble, only causing Crystal to laugh again. Just then, Xav appears; can of coke in hand.

"So, let's get this party started!" He cheers, punching the air before looping his spare arm around Crystal's shoulder. Crystal smiles adoringly, pecking his cheek but pries from his hold.

"Sorry, Xav. You're gonna have to sit this one out." Xav's face drops instantly, his pleading eyes turning to me. I hold my hands up, completely innocent. It was Crystal's rule – she wanted it to be private. She was the newly-discovered soulseeker; a one of a kind. It was insane that she existed, let alone happened to be the soulfinder of my dopey brother. Xav hits me in the chest.

"Hey, I'm not dopey." He frowns mockingly but nothing could dampen the mood.

"Come on," Crystal ushers me into the living room, kissing Xav goodbye before closing the door. I settle myself on the floor, eager to get this going.

"Ok, Will." Crystal draws in a breath, stretching out her back before sitting opposite me. She brushes her curly hair from her face, revealing her model-esque features and olive skin.

"You need to drop all your shields and just relax, try not to think of anything too specific." I raise my eyebrows at her. How could she think I could relax and have an empty mind when she was about to unveil the biggest thing in my life?

Taking a steady breath, I drop my shields and close my eyes, willing myself to stay relaxed. I feel Crystal dip into my mind, her prescence not sending off any danger signals from my gift. I'd inherited it from my father, the ability to sense danger. I feel Crystal poking around; searching for something to tie too. After a few moments, I feel her leave and she giggles profusely. Opening my eyes, I frown at her.

"What are you laughing at?" I demand, maybe a little too harshly. Crystal apologises and looks at me, smile spreading from ear to ear.

"I'm sorry, Will. It's just, she's the complete opposite of you." She lets out another ironic giggle and I roll my eyes, eager to find out more.

"What did you see?" I press, wringing my fingers in anxiousness.

"Well, she's English. South Eastern to be exact. Short hair with the cutest little face – she puts us all to shame. She's petite but fiery," Crystal's eyes mist over again, sensing her prescence for a moment again.

"She knows she's a savant." She tells me to which I nod, glad at the fact. I knew it had been hard for Sky; finding out she was something she never expected.

"I can't tell what her gift is," Crystal frowns, closing her eyes.

"But I can tell she's powerful, especially for a little English girl." Crystal opens her bright eyes again, smiling at me once more.

"So, where do I find her in England?" I ask but Crystal shrugs, looking sorry.

"You'll need Zed's help on that one." She chimes and I nod, but a wave of sickness spreads through me. It wasn't that I didn't want my family's help, of course I did. It just felt… private. I wanted it to be special and happen kind of naturally, I suppose. Unlike anything else that ever went on in my life. But, as Crystal had put it, Zed was the only way I would know where to find her exactly. After all, England was a big place.

 _Little brother to the rescue_ Zed's voice sounds in my head, causing me to wince slightly. A moment later, the one and only strides through the door and into the living room.

"By the way," Zed starts, sitting down next to Crystal with a smug expression.

"They're all outside listening." He nods at the oak door, where I could almost picture everyone pressed up against it.

"Great," I mumble, shaking my head with a small smile. I shuffle anxiously, watching as Zed takes Crystal's hand and his eyes slip shut. He also begins laughing.

"Why is everyone laughing!" I exclaim, the seriousness of the situation getting to me. First Crystal, now Zed.

"Sorry bro, it's just Crystal was right when she said she's the opposite of you." Zed chuckles, Crystal shooting me an apologetic look. I wave it off, keeping my level-headed reputation.

"Right, well I say you should probably board the next plane to England as the perfect opportunity is coming up. This Friday, a massive fun-fair is taking place and she's planning on taking her little sister there." Zed opens his eyes, removing his hand from Crystal's and fixing his hair.

"It'll be fine, Will." He assures me, but I don't take much comfort in his words. Judging by the fact that everyone seemed to be laughing, I wasn't quite sure how this was going to play out.


	2. Chapter 2

So now, here I was three days later on a Wednesday morning; boarding a plane to England.

"How long until we land?" I murmur, tapping my foot impatiently. I was overly anxious, a huge change in character compared to my usual level-headed demeanour.

"God, Will calm down." Yves chuckles, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"It'll be fine," Phee leans forward in her chair beside Yves to offer me a sympathetic smile. I barely manage one back.

"Hey," A voice whispers into my ear, startling me slightly. I turn my head, seeing Sky's smiling face beside me. I relax, smiling at her too.

"Your colours are all bright orange." She gazes at me and I shrug, not really sure how to answer.

"Worried, I guess." I answer and Sky pats my shoulder in an uncorded condolence before taking her seat again beside Zed. One of the flight attendants begins talking and going through flight safety issues but I zone out, staring out at the grey surface of the runway. My thoughts soon flow to my Soulfinder, despite only knowing a rough guess of her appearance. Everyone, aside from me, had seen what she looked like all thanks to Zed and his inability to keep his mouth, or rather mind, shut. Phoenix had gone to give me a few pointers on what she was like this morning but Yves quickly hushed her, pulling her away much to my angst. I didn't know why everyone was being so secretive… as well as the constant giggling that kept occurring each time she was brought up. I didn't really see what was so laughable about it – she was the other half of my soul for crying out loud.

As soon as we touched down in England, it was evident the weather was not on our side. The rain was pouring in heavy, thick, merciless streams. The whole group of us consisting of all my brothers and their soulfinders as well as my mum and dad had quickly got drenched whilst running for the pre-booked taxis Victor had organised. Everyone had decided to come along for the trip; given that I was the last brother to find his soulfinder and we'd all gone through hell and back for everyone else's. I was praying that my story with my soulfinder would be a lot less dramatic than Yves and a lot more legal than Victor's. After busting Aurora out of an Afghan prison, it had been one hell of a ride for us all. It was nice though, to see her safe in his arms. She was the polar opposite of him yet they fitted exactly how I'd always imagined.

The journey to the hotel was quick and problem free; all of us piling into the lobby with dripping wet hair and clothes at the mercy of the rain.

"I can safely say," Phee starts, ringing water from her short choppy hair.

"That I do _not_ miss England's weather."

"Ditto that," Sky laughs. My dad heads to the front desk, speaking quickly with the employee and then handing us all our room cards. It takes us all ten minutes to completely pile into separate lifts and get our luggage through to the separate rooms. Once inside mine, I stretch out on the large bed, breathing out a sigh of somewhat relief mixed with complete fear. The duvet beneath me was quickly dampening from the rainwater in my hair but the tiredness consuming made me hardly care.

"Great," I murmur, a knock depriving me from the small nap I was hoping to make before we left for dinner.

"Will!" I hear Trace's annoyingly deep voice boom from the other side.

"We're heading out for dinner, get dry and meet in the lobby in five!"


	3. Chapter 3

London was a vibrant city – full of life and colour. It was stark in contrast to the countryside of some areas of Britain. Although, I much preferred the city. My gift was on high alert – sensing all sorts of short pitches of danger around me. This was usual, seeing as I was in a fairground surrounded by large crowds. Just aswell, I had no idea where I was supposed her.

"See you later, Will." Sky calls, wishing me good luck before she and Zed disappear. Both of them had come along with me, for "moral support" as Zed had put it. I knew they were just here to spy. However, I didn't let this stop me. I immediately began walking around, observing the surroundings and trying to look at as many people as possible. The only thing I knew about her was that she was small, had a cute face and short hair. I didn't think I'd be able to find her. After nearly twenty minutes, I began to grow agitated; why couldn't it be easy?. Why couldn't she pull a Diamond and practically fall into my arms? Life wasn't always easy from a family of seven brothers. Especially as savants; we would always compare between us. Whether we liked it or not we were all insanely jealous of eachother over stuff from as stupid as grades to how they found their soulfinders. For me, it was full blown. Being in a room filled with what felt like a hundred pairs of soulfinders was pure torture when I practically knew 0 about her until a few days ago. How could anyone remain sane in that situation?

I knew I had been slipping lately. Little things like snapping at Xav when his constant joking around was hard to stomach early in the morning. Or finding it more difficult to get out of bed knowing I'd walk out the door only to be slapped in the face by the constant giggling, touching and kissing of all my brothers and their soulfinders.

Frustration was ruining my excitement, replacing it with a sick kind of feeling of anticipation that not even the loud music and bright lights of the fair could mask.

Crystal told me that she knew she was a savant so surely she would be just as eager as me? Although she didn't have the faintest idea I was here so she wouldn't be looking.

Sighing, I run my hand through my hair and spot a line of people queueing for food. I decide to join, fishing in my pocket for a ten pound note. The woman hands me a large looking candyfloss and I smile, saying my thanks. After taking my change, I turn and begin to walk again; reaching for a bite. However, the sound of small voice crying out abruptly stops me in my tracks. I look down, seeing a small girl with long, winding dark hair dressed in a cute little summer-dress and tights. She was crouched on the floor, holding the remains of a crushed candy-floss stick. She looked close to tears, small hands covered in the pink treat. Immediately, a girl is bending beside her; her back to me. She whispers soothing words to the little girl and takes a tissue from her black bag; beginning to wipe the child's hand. Over the girl's shoulder, she looks at me with wide brown eyes and a pang of guilt hits. Oh hell – what was I doing, a fully grown man, with candy-floss anyway?

I advance towards the little girl and outstretch my hand.

"Here," I smile, urging her to take it. She looks up at me in shock for a moment, hazel eyes wide in surprise. Then she begins to smile, taking the candy-floss.

"Thank you," She chimes, clearly happy again. I smile before going to turn away. However, the sight of the girl's eyes on mine stops me moving any further from her.

She was beautiful.

Flawless.

Her dark brown hair was short and cropped to just below her ear; the wavy strands framing her delicate face. With large cheeks and thick eyebrows, she looked straight off the front of magazine. Her nose was small and rounded; brown eyes glowing in the faint light. Her lips were a natural deep rouge that only certain people seemed to possess.

I swallow the lump in my throat.

It was her, I knew it.

Suddenly, my gift flares up.

A threat? From who?

As the girl, _my soulfinder,_ raises to her feet, it becomes clear to me that she is the threat. She pushes the girl behind her and looks me up and down with daunting eyes. Just then, rain begins to fall.

"And you are?" She demands, voice coated in an accent that only makes me want to squirm.

"Will Benedict." I confirm, not able to help the smile that spreads across my face.

"Well, Will," She almost spits my name, clearly in distaste at me.

"If you give my sister any food in the future, please make sure you check with me first." She shoots me an innocent yet testing smile before turning on her heels; taking her sister with her. I stand, shocked. Did she just turn away from me?

 _You know, you really should be more polite to strangers._ I send telepathically, hoping she'll feel the connection and stop; turn around and run into my arms. But, she doesn't stop.

I'm paralysed to my spot. The world feels a little duller, despite the bright lights surrounding me. I furrow my eyebrows, completely and utterly confused. Sky appears before me, quick as lightning and with her small body looking panicked and confused.

"Will?" She frowns deeply, eyes assessing my aura; invisible to the naked eye of everyone but Sky.

"Your colours are grey, almost invisible." Her eyes trail up to mine.

"I've not seen anything like that before," I tear my eyes from where my soulfinder disappeared into the crowd to look down at her, completely motionless.

"I don't…"

"Did you use telepathy?" Sky asks, standing on her tip-toes to assess the crowds before us.

"Yeah, but she didn't reply." I answer, running my hands over my eyes. The disappointment was crushing my ribcage – I felt suffocated and torn apart all at once. Yet somehow, the undeniable powerful strength of my immediate attraction.. no, love… for her was pulsating from me like I'd never felt before.

"Maybe she didn't feel it," Sky reasons, voice sympathetic. She looked as confused as I felt.

"How could she not feel it? All I've ever heard from all of you is how monumental a feeling it is so why wouldn't she!" I was shouting now, feeling the heat to my cheeks. My gift flared again but I knew it was me – a danger to everyone around me in my angered state. That's why I tried to remain level-headed at all opportunities so I didn't have to feel this sense that I was the threat; I despised feeling it. I close my eyes, taking a few deep breaths. My gift flattens a little and I feel a small hand placed on my shoulder.

"Will, it's ok. But you need to go after her," Sky meets my eyes as I open them again, her irises searching my own. She had grown a lot since she first met Zed.  
"Sky?" Speaking of my little brother, Zed appeared with two cans of coke and a puzzled expression; his eyes darting between me and his soulfinder.

"Leave it," I mumble, already sensing how Zed was going to try and make light of the situation. I head off quickly, attempting to roughly follow the direction in which she left.


End file.
